


Entwined

by clutzycricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ASoIaF Kink Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: Tyrell men have a reputation in the Reach of being the most indulgent (in every sense of the word), doting, adoring husbands in the world, to the point where it's a fond joke among their people. Margaery has never seen anything to contradict that, which is possibly the one thing that makes her wish that she could marry for love.</p><p>Five times a Tyrell had a happy marriage, and one time it had to be worked on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



Olenna was left to handle much of the day to day affairs of Highgarden, her husband genially accepting her decisions. “Yes?”

He waved a hand. “I arranged for your new horse to come today. I thought it would make a good nameday present, and you did mention that you would enjoy a horse that did not make you feel as if you were riding an aurochs. A Sand Steed would be a good idea, then?”

Olenna smiled. She had mentioned that when she intended on going to inspect a bridge a few hours ride away two months ago, and her husband had nodded and continued putting blueberries in his porridge.  

The fact that he had managed this for her, because she had made an offhand comment, was sweet and proof that she had made the right decision in not marrying a Targaryen.

Even if her nameday was not for four more months.

2.)

Mace was horrid at hiding what he felt, truly. When he was excited, he tended to bounce as he walked, a smile tugging at his mouth and hands clasped and unclasped. 

Seeing him bouncing on his horse made Alerie glad she wore her hair mostly loose- the brown threads already bore a streak of silver in the back, but leaving it down meant being able to use the loose ends to hide her amusement at her new husband, the Warden of the South, acting like a little boy with a surprise.

He lead their horses over a small bridge before a hedge-wall, helping her off her horse without placing his hands anywhere too shameful. “Come along, my lady.”

He opened a small wrought-iron gate, a new unrusted piece with a tower as the latch. “This was begun after you accepted my proposal, I hope it’s not too forward, but you mentioned that you enjoyed reading outdoors…” he stumbled over his words, forgetting to move away from the entryway.

Alerie waited patiently as he started and shuffled to the side.

“Oh, it’s _perfect_ …” she whispered, her husband lighting up at her words.

It was perfect, a small garden with three low stone walls, with stonework path leading to a bench covered by a trellis of red, red roses over grey metal, looking a bit like the beacon on the Hightower sigil.

She smiled at that, and at the flowers that grew along the walls. Jennycrown, daisys, and the other flowers she loved.

“I, um, asked your sisters what you liked,” Mace admitted. “So this would be perfect.”

Oh, Alerie thought.

 _Oh._ That was why Malora mentioned that Mace probably wasn’t horrible.

She smiled and kissed him on his whiskery cheek. “It is perfect, my lord. Thank you.”

He blinked, dazed.

At least her husband was a sweet man, even if her goodmother was a dragon in all but name.

3.)

Loras had never quite gotten over that sick feeling in his throat when Renly fell off a horse, be it in a tournament or while riding alone. (Of course Renly was brilliant- but everyone said Willas was brilliant, who could practically speak with his horses even now. And he fell, and now everyone said that he had gotten _lucky_ , that he had only survived as well as he had by the grace of the gods.)

The track was narrow and at cut near the top of a steep hillside, slicked and softened by summer storms and roots. Renly’s horse was energetic, and when a fox had come scurrying along in front of her, reared too close to the edge, and now Renly was at the bottom of a hill, moaning.

Which is why Loras bolted off his horse and clambered down in a much more controlled fashion, shouting for the Lord of Storm’s End.

Who was sitting up by the  time Loras got down, watching his squire, blue eyes crinkling in suppressed laughter. 

“I’m fine, Loras,” he promised, rubbing his ankle. “Well, I think I will not walk too far anytime soon,  and I desperately need a hot soak at this point if I want to move at all tomorrow, but I’m fine.”

Loras looked up at the horses, watching them from the path.

Then at Renly.

“Well,” Loras said without a trace of shame, “this will be an adventure.”

Renly roared with laughter.

4.)

“Garlan wanted to speak with you,” Margaery Tyrell told Leonette with a genuine smile and a look of mischief. The younger girl was normally so very carefully careless that genuine shows of emotion were only seen in the presence of her brothers, she had noticed over the course of her stay in Highgarden.

“Of course,” Leonette said, stomping on the flutter of emotion that she worked to hide whenever the second Tyrell brother was mentioned.

“He’s in the gardens by the pond,” Margaery added. “Be kind to him.” With that, she swept away in a swirl of curls and green-gold skirts.

Leonette walked along the stone pathways and shallow staircases until she had reached the pond garden, which was more of a fountain disguised to seem like a pond, burbling like a brook and with a small stony shore.

She placed a hand over her mouth to stopper her giggles at the sight of Garlan Tyrell being mobbed by a pack of small children, laughing uproariously.

“Give it back now, she’ll be here any moment,” Garlan said, plucking something from the hands of one of the younger girls. He spots Leonette and his eyes grow comically wide. “Go on, now, go bother Willas to play with the pups.”

The children scatter. “Every cousin and their children have descended on us,” Garlan said wryly. “Unfortunately they have decided that I am a fun plaything.”

Leonette smiled. “You are very kind to them, I’ve noticed.” Was he blushing?

“Ah, well…” he stammered. “I wanted to ask before speaking to your father. That is, I hoped to ensure that you would want…” He looked up at her and sighed. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He winces. “Provided your father agrees, of course.”

Her father would be thrilled for her to marry a Tyrell.

“Of course,” Leonette answered.

He stood and presented her with a silver cloak clasp, apple blossoms twined with roses. “As a token of my gratitude for accepting me, despite the mess I have made of the proposal.”

5.)

Willas was still not entirely certain how his family had managed to get Sansa Stark to Highgarden. (Leonette of all people, had grinned wickedly when he asked, and told out that he had quite a few friends in King’s Landing, and that there were a number of innocent seeds that made men ill enough to render them useless. He hadn’t quite had the courage to enquire further.)

He was, however, quite glad that she was here. She seemed to adore Highgarden as much as he did, not minding when a litter of puppies had gotten loose and tangled themselves in her skirts for the apple she carried, or seeming overwhelmed at the complicated nest of gardens, walls, and trickery that made Highgarden much more secure than it seemed.  She had been curious when she saw the library, blue eyes widening and asking after certain books.  She adored Margaery and Garlan both, though her adoration for Loras made him hide a chuckle- one day his youngest brother’s habit of giving tokens to girls would back him into a corner, no matter his lack of interest. (The Kingsguard was the safest place for him now that Joffrey was dead- no young maidens could entertain serious hopes for him with a white cloak about his shoulders.)

They could hold a conversation- she had the beginnings of a clever wit, slightly self-depreciating now, but given time and a chance to grow, she would be a magnificent Lady of Highgarden.

“My lady?” he said, keeping his voice light and hands firmly on his cane. She had shown her willingness to accept his scars and peculiarities, and he was more than willing to show her the same consideration.

“My lord?” Sansa looked up from the herbalism book she had selected from the library.

“Would you care to go for a ride? Autumn has come, and clear days are rare,” he offered. Margaery had mentioned her disliking being hemmed in, but he wasn’t entirely certain that was about being indoors as much as being in the Red Keep.

She lit like a candle. “Yes, if you forgive my lack of experience.”

“Of course.”

+1.)

Her husband was a brave man, Margaery thought with a trace of bitterness. Waging war to reclaim his homeland, facing all challenges, and wedding the Cursed Maid Margaery.

Well, she was no longer a maid, at least.

It was just… her Grandmother had been fond of her Grandfather, Father adored Mother, Willas was enchanted by sweet little Sansa,  Garlan and Leonette were perfect for each other, and Loras…

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering receiving the new of Loras’ injuries, and later his death.  He was with Renly, now, she told herself, where they cannot be separated.

And she was married to a cautious husband who had little fondness for her, one preparing to go to the Wall for war.

“Margaery?” Aegon walked up to her, as fair as any prince from a tale. Though they usually married a princess they would risk all for.

Songs and stories had quite a bit to answer for.

“Your Grace?” she said, smiling at his mussed hair- he’d taken to burying his hands in it every so often, when dealing with his small council and preparations for war, not to mention his aunt.

“I was hoping…” he frowned, shoving his hand in his pockets.. “As you and the Hand will be regents while I am gone, would you do me the favor of attending Small Council meetings for the next few days?”

Margaery could not stop the expression of surprise on her face. “Truly?”

Aegon nodded. “Honestly, Margaery, if you could help try and pacify them…” he rolled his eyes. “You would think that peace would be easier than war.” He sighed. “Relative peace, I suppose.”

“You need to maintain peace, and attempt to end war,” Margaery mused. “War allows for

more honesty in your opinions.”

He smiled at that. “Very true.” A few minutes later, he added, “I… would like to apologize, my queen.”

The King and Queen approached each other, hands meeting.

Aegon flushed. “I may have allowed rumors to place distance between us,” he admitted. “I was recently… several people explained the truth of certain matters to me.” His eyes danced. “I did not know Lady Tyrell could be so fierce.”

“Apologize?” Margaery asked, rearranging a loose curl over her ear.

He nodded gravely. “It would be quite enjoyable.”

“Sansa is a Stark in her bones,” Margaery laughed. Sansa _would_ stand up to the King if she thought Margaery was being mistreated, wouldn’t she? She tilted her head and waiting a moment, letting him relax. “I would like to begin again, would you?”


End file.
